Meditation with the Gods: Osiris
Scent Description: Dark of Osiris: Golden Limestone Amber, Warm Frankincense, Fresh Vanilla and deep Earth spices of Egypt. ---- ---- Review #1 by Egypt Sun Jun 08, 2008 Warm & spicy with a hint of smoke. The frankincense (and maybe the Limestone Amber?), gives it a very subtle sharpness that stays in the background-it seems to work to "sharpen" the senses and concentration when meditating, helping you stay focused, in other words. Very well blended, difficult to pick out individual notes in this one. For me, anyway. The throw is strong but doesn't overwhelm. It fills the senses with golden warmth. A very rich and exotic oil. It's sweet but barely so. It immediately reminded of another oil I love but it took me a while to place it~Woobie's Surreal. They're not exactly alike, of course, but similar. Aside from the meditation aspect, in this, RA has created an oil that not only works wonderfully as intended, but is also hypnotic, intoxicating and sexy as hell. ---- Review #2 by agameofthree Sun Jun 29, 2008 Bottle: Frankincense and spices. Me: Frankincense and spices, with a underlying note of amber. This is warm and pretty, but dark and complex as well. Later: After awhile, the vanilla comes out and rounds this out. This is a really beautiful, evocative scent! I haven't actually used these oils for meditation, but I do find them relaxing and calming, which is something I definitely need. ---- Review #3 by myth Mon Jun 30, 2008 Osiris is definitely one of those blends with a vial-to-skin morph. Do not make the mistake of judging this one at a bottle sniff! At first it jumps out a bit sharp. On my first try I thought "oh no, I'm not going to like it." But after it settled in, suddenly it was delicious. What is funny is that even though I expected this transition on my second try, I still had that moment of "oh dear!" at the very first. Osiris just needs a few minutes to warm up. The vanilla is prominent both in the beginning and once it dries, but it is the warm spices that need time to bloom and expand. This doesn't smell like dirt or vetiver, yet somehow the spices do speak of "earthy." The initial sharpness disappears entirely, and it settles into a soft, powdery, warm and slightly sweet scent that I find very calming. ---- Review #4 by anardana Sun Jul 20, 2008 This is my favourite of the meditation blends. I love its warm spicy vanilla scent. ---- Review #5 by Nimthiriel Wed Aug 13, 2008 Initial impression: Mainly amber in the vial – certainly not a ”dark” scent. First on: Amber, the lightest touch of incense, and maybe some faint patchouli. Dry: Mm, after 15-20 mins, it's a nice frankincense scent with a touch of spice. After an hour and a half, the scent has matured into a darkened frankincense with creamy vanilla and a touch of warm spice. Yum! Finally: I'll keep it, for now anyway. Until I find a more Osirian scent, IMO. ---- Review #6 by Amunet Sun Aug 17, 2008 Sweet, cool, green. Spice infused incense. An open window, the sun is setting with shades of deep orange and dark clouds crowd overhead. The oil lightens and lifts in vanilla tinged smoke. ---- Review #7 by SaphyRyan Mon Aug 18, 2008 I'm going to have to agree with the majority on this one in that it is a fantastic scent and calling to the Lord Osiris. There is a dark sense of being with the earthy amber and the really damp shadow of frankincense and then the moist play of vanilla is like a wet Pharoah's resting place in his KV where it has just rained outside and that rain element plays into the sweetness of the vanilla. I feel like I'm in the Underworld and Osiris has walked past me and I can sense him and his scent is like this. I am going to use this in my meditation to the Gods today and what I found out between myself and the other side can only be positive because this scent alone on my skin is a very positive scent and the dry down afterwards is simply stunning yummy incense. I have bought each and every meditation oil and ta tomb oil and I look forward to what is in store. I rate this one very high on evoking Osiris. This scent couldn't be anyone else but the great Lord of the Underworld. I think I get why it's called 'dark' because dark doesn't mean exactly what it's definition is not in the grand realm of meditation and being open to endless possibilty. Great work RA and crew! ---- Review #8 by seamonkey7 Sat Sep 27, 2008 I'm not getting any spices, which is good because i tend to amp them. What I'm getting is a sweet amber/frankencense blend with a touch of vanilla. It doesn't have to strong a throw, so I have to keep my nose plastered to my wrist, which I do whenever I wear it ---- Review #9 by AEris Tue Nov 25, 2008 Wow this is intense yum! Warm smoky frankincense, with exotic spice and a smooth hint of vanilla and dry amber. I'd classify this as spicy-incense, there's only enough sweetness to round out the fragrance - but it's not sweet, per se. Very attractive. A lovely incense blend! ---- Review #10 by hayet Sun Mar 22, 2009 oooh…what is in here….bay? Something makes the spices a bit masculine. Vanilla & resins…and frankincense! And sand. This scent somehow evokes age and time associations in my head. Strong, ancient, and really lovely. My only complaint is that my skin gobbles it up in about ten seconds. But it is a darker version of the spicy resins that NA does so well. ETA: An hour later it's a gorgeous, but faint, sweet amber-patchouli earthy scent. I'd get a bottle for this scent alone! ---- Review #11 by Ajila Sat Aug 01, 2009 In the decant - A barely there resin Wet on me - A dry almost citrus like musk Dry one me - A deep warm muck, dry with just a touch of sweetness Overall - Warm and sensuous, a blend that just draws you in ---- Review #12 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #13 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #14 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #15 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) Category:Nocturne Alchemy Category:Permanent Collection Category:Meditation with the Gods